


刚刚发生的故事

by Jus_ad_bellum



Series: It’s Not Just a Story [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jus_ad_bellum/pseuds/Jus_ad_bellum
Summary: ABO，想PWP但没成功包括A阿紫/O阿扎尔，但O阿扎尔/A阿紫才是重点写这个是为了祝贺你车进决赛，只字未提且毫无暗示转会，让我们分享几分钟沙雕的快乐





	刚刚发生的故事

进入球员通道之后阿扎尔快速地和他交换了一个吻。比赛刚刚结束，嘴唇尝起来都是咸的。

打入决胜点球的功臣立刻被拉去接受采访，阿兹皮利奎塔在欢呼庆祝和拍照之余总觉得哪里有点不对劲。

但是整个场面太混乱了，晚场比赛又是加时又是点球，家人朋友来现场的队员随便冲个澡就离开了更衣室，打满一百二十分钟的几个人宁可躺在脏衣服里也不愿动一根手指，萨里路过门口又立刻被佐拉喊走，吉鲁热情洋溢地向大家宣传新款脱毛膏，有记者要见扑出两粒点球的凯帕，还有记者想找打入唯一运动战进球的奇克，所有人都进进出出，偶尔法兰克福的队员过来交换球衣。

等他意识到刚才的不对劲是阿扎尔的信息素不对劲，已经太晚了。

一同接受采访的约维奇把人送过来，“没有记者发现，顶多被拍到勾肩搭背的背影。”根据欧足联的规定，球员在发情期上场，本人禁赛三轮，俱乐部罚款500万欧元。看阿扎尔现在的状况，很难说踢点球的时候血液中信息素浓度有没有超标。

或许这才是他没有踢勺子的原因，几个队友若有所思。

阿兹皮利奎塔的袖标还没摘，代表俱乐部和他本人收下队内头牌并郑重感谢。

“要是没有争四的压力，”约维奇有点羡慕地补充了一句，“最好还是人工解决，毕竟是意外发情。”

中学生物书上说，意外发情是一种偶发性的正常生理现象，持续时间短但性冲动强烈，需要强效抑制剂。意外发情的诱发因素众多，剧烈运动就是其中之一。

 

“你们两个都是傻子吗？”路易斯又好气又好笑地瞪着阿兹皮利奎塔，为了抑制情绪抓了抓旁边威廉的蓬蓬头。

“从来没有出现过这种意外。” 阿兹皮利奎塔有气无力地反驳。

“特里和兰帕德都出现过意外！”路易斯把护腕取下，两只手扯来扯去，“讨论顺序的时候，艾登没有意识到自己发情，你也没发现他发情？”

“点球那种特殊的时候，很容易忽略这种细节的，而且队长要去掷硬币……”凯帕在一边插嘴。

“不是每场赛前都会临时标记预防意外吗？”克里斯藤森小声问。

如果OMEGA是小时候训练不带护腿板，现在训练不系鞋带，饮食计划三天打鱼两天晒网的阿扎尔，每场赛前，有点困难。阿兹皮利奎塔保持沉默。

“既然没别的办法，你们在更衣室解决一下。等他好点再回去，嗯，继续。”路易斯看阿兹皮利奎塔表情过于复杂，只好补充，“以前队长队副就这么干过，不止一次。”

“我们不会介意的。”虽然这种话从阿隆索嘴里说出来不是特别有说服力。

“之前在巴萨也不是没见过。”佩德罗继续宽慰他。阿兹皮利奎塔摆摆手，表示请不要告诉我是国家队哪两位大佬。

“反正今天是本赛季最后的主场比赛，留下信息素味道也没多大关系。而且，巧克力和水果还挺好闻的。”

“明后天来参观的球迷有点幸运。”

“酌情提高票价。”

……

不明真相的法兰克福队员陆续从客队更衣室离开，看着对面几个人凑在一起嘀嘀咕咕，心里琢磨着八卦小报上切尔西球员和教练不和的传闻搞不好是真的。

 

当然没有在更衣室进行。

根据之前阿扎尔威逼利诱他在更衣室来一发的经验，按摩椅太高不容易找到体位，长凳太窄要分神注意安全，地板凉且硬，最重要的是，为了避免工作人员尴尬，要花更长的时间打扫卫生。

相比之下，还是车震可行性更高。

阿兹皮利奎塔在阐述理由的时候用了虚拟语气，不过佩德罗还是露出了“你果然经验很丰富”的表情。

其他人迅速踩油门撤退了，临走之前凯帕敲了敲他们的窗户，“要不要我留下守门，保证一个都进不来。”

 

阿兹皮利奎塔小心翼翼地撕下阿扎尔的隔离贴——主要是为了自己的健康考虑。虽然已经做好了充足的心理准备，但腺体暴露在空气中的那一瞬间，还是被巧克力的浓度呛到呼吸困难。这种时候的OMEGA信息素效果惊人，他努力克制，尽量缓慢地释放自己的信息素，直到OMEGA的呼吸趋于平稳。

现在也没什么前戏或者调情的时间，上周去露营的背包还丢在车里，剩有三个安全套。阿兹皮利奎塔快速放平座椅靠背，脱下两个人的裤子，准备妥当立刻插进去。发情期催生的身体变化使性交变得容易。他可以明显的感受到内壁不断分泌润滑液促使他向更深处挺进。随着抽插的动作，阿扎尔在他的肩膀和脖子之间蹭来蹭去，发出难以分别情绪的声音。胡子有点扎人也有点痒，鬓角处的长度足够暴露自来卷发质。

“艾登？”阿兹皮利奎塔本来打算问你还好吗，但想想也知道他不太好。阿扎尔听到自己的名字也不愿睁开眼睛，摸一摸他的手臂表示知道了。

阿兹皮利奎塔没见过这个样子的阿扎尔。除了初次见面有点例外，这些年所有的发情期都稳定在假期，也没有意外发情这种特殊事件。他们会提前做好充足准备，包括购买足够量的安全套，翻翻网飞和HBO的新剧推荐，囤积包括安达卢西亚酱在内的健康和不健康食物，把狗寄存到马塔，后来是库尔图瓦，现在是坎特家。一天两到三次的性爱之余其实还有很多时间，玩FIFA或者桌上足球，看喜剧片或者齐达内集锦，然后在晚饭安排和处理食物这种阿扎尔眼中的头等大事上消磨半个下午。

现在，阿兹皮利奎塔每动一下都要担心后脑勺撞到车顶。

好在他们对彼此的身体足够熟悉，他知道如何最快让阿扎尔达到高潮，生殖腔的入口已经打开，一层薄薄的橡胶无法隔绝里面的热度。随着性欲得到较为充分的安抚，OMEGA的精神逐渐好起来。他主动迎合地抬高屁股，开口说的第一句话就是“塞萨尔，用力，这又不是第一次。”

一直担心他赛后体能下降，还在循序渐进的阿兹皮利奎塔直接顶进生殖腔，“你以为第一次的时候你没催我用力吗。”

预判失误的阿扎尔叫出声，包括几句粗口和几句露骨的赞美。他想调整一个更舒适的姿势应对成结带来的过量快感和少量压迫感，然而车内空间实在有限，随便动一下，两人中至少一个就会贴上玻璃窗。最终阿兹皮利奎塔半躺在座位上，小腿悬空，他的OMEGA认为六块腹肌是个可行的支撑点，趴在他身上没有问题。

如果你去斯坦福桥纪念品商店买一本官方纪念册，就放在收银台旁边，球员数据那一页会告诉你阿扎尔和阿兹皮利奎塔体重数值相等。但总有一些时候，阿兹皮利奎塔怀疑俱乐部体检的可靠性或者时效性。

他们没有开灯，地下车库过分充足的照明在车窗过滤后效果有限。彼此只能看清楚对方的轮廓。现在的姿势让标记变得无比困难，阿扎尔感觉自己的脖子都要扭断了，ALPHA的牙齿才勉强贴到他的腺体。

并不是所有人的信息素都像阿扎尔这样味道单一。将近八十亿人口，实在找不出那么多高纯度的气味按人头分配。阿兹皮利奎塔的信息素被简要概括为亚热带水果味。但不同对象，不同场合，评价不一。比如西班牙队友们普遍认为他更像西柚，英格兰人觉得他就是南欧产的柑橘，威廉说他戴队长袖标这个赛季隐约出现了葡萄的味道。切赫回来看球，疑惑怎么不记得他有菠萝味。

他问过阿扎尔，他的OMEGA反问他小时候有没有吃过那种混装水果软糖，“我会把每个颜色都挑出来一个然后同时塞进嘴里，每一口都不太相同，但每一口都很甜。你闻起来就是那样。”

现在的阿扎尔不再是布鲁塞尔礼品店批量加工的精装巧克力了，有一颗水果糖被丢进热可可里。

 

如果事后问阿兹皮利奎塔是怎么从球场回到家的，他肯定一个字也答不上来。

标记完成之后，车厢里信息素浓度达到顶点。为了避免西伦敦爆发脱欧游行之后最大规模的群众集会，他们决定还是不要打开窗户比较好。接受标记的阿扎尔恢复了活力，暂时不需要性交，但热潮诱发的其他生理反应比平时都要激烈，还没开出富勒姆路，空调已经在制冷和制热之间切换了三次。

为了转移注意力，也为了让阿兹皮利奎塔保持精神，阿扎尔把座椅靠背竖起，陪司机闲聊。

“空气清新剂是谁给的？”

“吉鲁。”

两个人沉默半秒相视一笑，同时想到了北边某俱乐部门将酒驾风波的坊间解读。

“教练知道吗？”

“其实，不知道。”

“难为你了，塞萨尔，最听老师话的小孩。”

“小烟枪说，他离开那不勒斯之后，教练才知道他和德里斯的关系，所以，嗯，教练可能不会发现今晚的事。他还八卦曼城就很不一样，阿坤抱怨瓜迪奥拉对球员的发情期了解过头，西甲冬歇刚开始，主教练就问他什么时候给梅西接机。”

阿扎尔哦了一声，半分钟之后突然反应过来，“他和谁？德里斯？哪个德里斯？比利时的德里斯？为什么？我应该立刻联系索尔根还是KDB？把暖风关小一点谢谢。”

 

结果还是没能坚持到家。距离目的地还剩四分之一路程的时候，阿扎尔放平座椅，“找个地方停车，否则我忍不住在你踩油门的时候扒掉你的裤子，如果可以立即结束这该死的发情期，我愿意一个月不吃汉堡。”

这个祈祷实在算不上真诚，阿兹皮利奎塔忙着吮吸他脖子后面的腺体，只能在心里悄悄感慨。

 

阿兹皮利奎塔是被饿醒的。

夏时令的伦敦日出很早，缝隙里的晨光表示天已大亮，手机屏幕却冷漠而客观地证明他只睡了一个半小时。昨天晚上或者说今天凌晨到家之后，他们又进行了第三轮，从车库开始，最终在浴缸里结束。困到失神的阿扎尔甚至不愿消耗拿起毛巾的力气，阿兹皮利奎塔蹲在床边擦干了他的手和脚，想象自己是伦敦动物园的无尾熊饲养员。

纠结许久，在饥饿、疲倦和困意之间，阿兹皮利奎塔还是向第一个屈服了，毕竟昨晚赛后采访，奇克捏在手里的英国牛肉派都看上去无必美味。

如果没有发情期的意外，阿扎尔一定会在车载导航输入某个奇怪的地址，穿过拍摄凶杀案纪录片或者侦探剧的那种小路，找到门内别有洞天的某家餐厅，然后熟练地挑出菜单上最健康和最不健康的那两道。

但事实上，从昨天草草结束的午饭到现在，他什么都没吃过。

阿兹皮利奎塔悄悄爬下床，光着脚走出房间，下楼梯之前又退回来，把窗帘拉好。卧室彻底陷入黑暗，阿扎尔因为发情期而略显急促的呼吸声格外明显。

今年第一次的，他忽略掉冰箱一二三层的蔬菜水果粗粮面包，在种类繁多的芝士后面找到了方便加热的速食意面。

还不太清醒的阿兹皮利奎塔拉开一把椅子，看着白色皮质面料上纹样新颖的鞋印沉思了半分钟，总算想起前天从科巴姆回来阿扎尔坐在餐桌上吃汉堡，没换掉的运动鞋直接踩在这里。他还没来得及说话，对方就义正言辞地回应趁热吃才算尊重食物，然后用嘴递过来的最后一块彻底堵死自己全部逻辑。

微波炉发出低沉的噪音，他总算有了比赛结束的实感。

他们刚到伦敦的时候，阿兹皮利奎塔很快就体验了一次火车晚点地铁停运和暴雨中苦等出租车。他到家已经将近深夜，随着密码锁滴滴两声弹开，正准备适应黑暗环境的眼睛发现漆黑一片中间有小块亮光，微弱，清晰，暖橙色。他站在门口，犹犹豫豫地脱完湿透的衣服鞋子终于辨认出那是厨房的烤箱。

实在搞不懂状况的阿兹皮利奎塔摸索打开走廊的壁灯，光源下面是印有蓝色小狮子的便利贴，

塞萨尔，少吃一次蔬菜不会让你丢掉首发，但少吃一次艾登做的披萨会抱憾终身:)

而光线力所能及的尽头他看见阿扎尔趴在沙发上睡得正香。

虽然他还在手忙脚乱地适应英超的身体对抗、天气的喜怒无常和太阳报的莫名其妙，但撕下小纸片的一瞬间，他确信除了潘普洛纳，伦敦也是一个可以用家定义的地方。

他的回忆被打断了。沙哑但响亮的声音从楼上传来，“塞萨尔！AZPI！DAVE！我为什么闻到了食物的味道！”

他一边回答“你还在梦里呢，”一边从右手边第二个橱柜里拿出隔热的碟子，一边思考这是本赛季阿扎尔第五次还是第六次在床上吃东西？

 

随后是第四轮，补充水分，第五轮，补充食物，第六轮……阿兹皮利奎塔觉得自己已经射不出任何东西了。

正常的发情期会持续五到六天，但六天乘以两次和一天乘以六次的感觉还是完全不一样的。

看着高潮过后尚未彻底清醒的阿扎尔躺在那，口水从嘴角淌下沾湿枕头，无法聚焦的双眼尽力把目光固定到自己的方向，偶尔身体颤抖一下，自己的精液和他的体液混在一起，粘在大腿根，屁股以及肚子，随后再蹭到床单上，客串了一百二十分钟中卫且毫无喘息余地的阿兹皮利奎塔真实地感受了什么叫心有余而力不足。

不幸或者幸运的是，阿扎尔说，“我感觉发情期结束了。”

阿兹皮利奎塔扑倒在床上，距离俱乐部年会还有两个半小时，他必须睡十分钟。

 

 

离开宴会厅之前，不知道哪家赞助商的两个年轻女孩子凑过来合影，阿兹皮利奎塔耐心地露出整齐的大白牙。帮忙照相的服务生刚数到二，阿扎尔从背后用算得上性骚扰的手法拍了拍他的屁股。毕竟这是充当晚会摆拍道具的第七个年头，阿兹皮利奎塔眼睛都没眨一下，礼貌地和客人握手道别，快步跟上队伍。

拄着双拐的奥多伊走在后面，看见他赶上来立刻伸出一根拐杖把他拦住，“Dave，我觉得艾登喝高了。”

阿兹皮利奎塔还没来得及作出反应，在洗手间整理领带和头发的吉鲁突然窜出来，“塞萨尔，艾登也太能喝了吧。”

这是阿扎尔的左右邻座，阿兹皮利奎塔感觉有点危险。

如果说日常情况下预测阿扎尔如同投掷花旗骰，那喝醉酒的阿扎尔简直是电脑生成的随机数。某次阿扎尔从德罗巴的慈善晚宴回来，阿兹皮利奎塔欣赏了一个半小时的脱衣舞，除了他钱包里真的没有纸钞来配合表演者一掷千金的舞台效果，其他部分堪称完美；去年世界杯结束阿扎尔家聚餐，他们在Royal Stade Brainois的训练场进行了一个下午的颠球比赛，“我七岁的纪录是536次，今天不到5360次，谁也不要吃晚饭。”如果不是索尔根强行制止，阿兹皮利奎塔确信他会忍饥挨饿；上一个圣诞平安夜，阿扎尔翻出老板送的伏特加，见底之前完整地复盘了主场踢曼城和客场踢利物浦，然后从比赛讲到队友，从奇克讲到奥多伊，从一队讲到青训，最后开始分析昨天的抢圈训练课。至于和科斯塔大战三百回合，搞丢切赫的鼓槌，甚至主动去健身房的例子数不胜数。

等他上了球队大巴，看见阿扎尔本人西服外套丢在地上，领带不知所踪，扣子解开三颗，一脸接下来去哪我们继续的表情，阿兹皮利奎塔只能祈祷今晚抽到一个好签。

伊瓜因看到阿兹皮利奎塔上来，把手中属于阿扎尔的两座奖杯塞到他怀里，坏笑着揉了揉他的肩膀，“小心啊，塞萨尔。”

“你喝了多少？”

“比进球数少。”

“香槟还是红酒？”

“进球助攻都要上双。”

阿兹皮利奎塔叹了一口气，感觉自己还是不要说话比较好。

“我们去机场吗？”

“机场？”

“波士顿，美国行。”阿扎尔做了一个蜘蛛侠发射蛛丝的手势。

“我们还有一场联赛，记得吗？现在回斯坦福桥，然后回家。”

阿扎尔用审度的目光盯着他捡起地上的宝石蓝外套，搭在椅背上，又脱下自己的西装叠好，最后把奖杯放到头顶的储物格。和昨天发情期的眼神不同，虽然现在的视线也无法固定在同一个角度，但少了无力感，多了攻击性。

“你发ins了吗？”

“什么ins？”阿兹皮利奎塔在他旁边坐下。

“我们的惯例啊。” 

阿扎尔的发音比平时更加模糊，出门前整齐的胡子早已经乱掉了，眼眶周围和颧骨带一点红色。在这个瞬间，OMEGA的性别，切尔西或者比利时的身份，中场或者左边锋的定位，世界第三或者球队核心的定性都被剥离。他真实地看着你，充满情感也充满欲望，和随便哪个路人都一样又与任何其他人都不同。

是的，他们的惯例，阿扎尔拿到联赛或者俱乐部的奖杯，完成了帽子戏法，阿兹皮利奎塔都会拍一张两个人的合影发社交网络。

你永远不知道醉酒的人什么时候明白什么时候糊涂。

 

他们磕磕绊绊地从大门口转移到卧室。

阿扎尔抓住他的领带，有点郁闷地扯下来丢在地上。两个踩点出门的人没时间精挑细选，直接拿了俱乐部统一赠送的基本款，寄希望于其他人都会注重搭配，结果其他人也是同样的脑回路。除了一只手数过来的几个人比较走心，一线队和青训小朋友们几乎人人同款。

他拿掉阿兹皮利奎塔打算解扣子的双手，稍稍低下头，用牙齿代理这项工作。在酒精的作用下，本来熟练的小游戏变得困难，几次衣服的主人都想帮忙，全部遭到了固执地拒绝。终于熬到倒数第二颗，阿扎尔突然丧失了兴趣，他转而咬开了裤子的拉链，用鼻尖蹭了蹭已经勃起的阴茎。

“塞萨尔，”他保持着半蹲的姿势，抬起头，期待又笃定地看着阿兹皮利奎塔，“我打算干你一次。”

他已经撕掉了隔离贴，信息素和酒精的味道同样浓重。总有一些时候，克制自己干傻事会变得困难，而纵容别人干傻事总是轻而易举。

阿兹皮利奎塔当然不会拒绝。当年在法甲更衣室没有拒绝第一个奇怪的请求，此后也再不会拒绝任何一个。

他们之前没有尝试过。阿兹皮利奎塔推测是由于阿扎尔懒得下手。考虑到科巴姆健身房里三分之二器械他都没碰过，让他在做爱的时候锻炼腰腹力量实在强人所难。他自己没什么好介意，和阿扎尔在一起时间久了，会自然而然培养出什么都不介意的健康心态。用奥多伊的话说简直是老年人的生活态度。

 

阿兹皮利奎塔走出浴室。他用完整的洗澡时间，认真思考了自己为什么会不知道自己的伴侣买了润滑剂，还是水基、硅基和油基三类，就藏在耐克的纸袋里，和俱乐部的外套一起放在衣帽间门口。此刻，他感觉脚下的地板不是通向卧室的大床，而是门前十二码罚球点。这件事需要经验，需要心态，需要练习，还需要运气。

这次，他的运气又不太好。

即使听见了布料撕裂的声音，阿兹皮利奎塔还是不能放过这只枕头。他咬紧牙齿，有点自暴自弃地想至少没听见身体撕裂的声音。

实在是太疼了。

ALPHA的性器官缺少自体润滑功能。阿扎尔非常耐心地研读了三款说明书，选择了最温和的产品，进行了亲吻啃咬舔弄吮吸等花样繁多的前戏，然后让他跪在床上，抬起屁股，在自己的右手食指涂抹充足的润滑，左手和缓地揉捏腰背，然后像医院里给孩子打针的护士小姐那样，嘴里说 “嘘，没事，没事”，紧接着出其不意地捅进去。

在顺理捅了两根手指之后，阿扎尔表现出一副热身已经充分，马上鸣哨开球的样子。

“我觉得可以了。”他自言自语，阿兹皮利奎塔还没有来得及发表意见就被他整个翻了一面。看着他略带调侃的窃笑，阿兹皮利奎塔觉得自己的表情肯定像个被强奸犯逼到角落的OMEGA处子。

“这是第一次啊，我必须要看着你，”阿扎尔收敛了一点，嘴角带笑眼神认真，“如果疼一定要告诉我。”

人体的内括约肌不受意志控制，在异物进入时会自动收紧，如果精神紧张则反应更加猛烈。如果给精神紧张程度排名，这件事应该排在国家队首秀之后，切尔西首秀之前，与接受阿扎尔的表白并被强吻不分伯仲。

当阿扎尔的阴茎进入了四分之一并卡在那里，西语和法语的国骂不约而同。

伏在他身上的阿扎尔倒吸一口凉气，“塞萨尔，我觉得是你的屁股不太行。”

“是是是，比不了你，全英超最好的屁股。”

“没准是全世界最好的呢。”

“那请全世界最好的屁股放过我这个斯坦福桥不太行的吧。”

“你稍微放松一点，呃，柔软一点。”

“我尽量。”

“我动一动试试”

“别，看在莱斯特城的份上。”

阿扎尔缓慢地把自己抽出来，同时像金鱼吐泡泡那样有一下没一下地啄阿兹皮利奎塔的嘴唇。他快速释放了大量的信息素，用最直接的方式唤起对方的欲望。和昨晚发情期脱离控制的信息素无意识泄露不同，人为操纵下，阿兹皮利奎塔感受到某种带有攻击性的安抚，就像被恶狠狠地推了一把又跌进温暖的怀抱。

第三次插入尝试和接吻同时进行的时候，阿兹皮利奎塔咬了他的舌头，凭借着达成联赛参与进球最多这一成就的敏锐嗅觉，十号球员意识到某个角度是可行的。

阿兹皮利奎塔并不确定痛感有没有减轻，但他必须承认快感在不断累积。从最开始某种略有陌生的酸涩，到熟悉的舒适从不太熟悉的地方传导至全身。即使闭紧双眼，还是有形状不规则的光斑和色块在黑暗中浮现，扭曲，破碎，又重构。他猜测自己的手指正在微微发抖并终于饶过了那个枕头。本能地，他稍微低下头，把鼻子埋在阿扎尔锁骨与肩膀之间用力地呼吸对方身体的味道。不是腺体散发出的信息素，是人体本身，从肌肉，穿透皮肤，经由毛孔，沿着细小柔软的汗毛由内而外的味道。它不可避免地参杂了汗水的腥气和沐浴液的人造香精，容易被忽略，被掩盖，但充满排他的私密性。

每次进球庆祝，虽然是十来个人抱在一起，阿兹皮利奎塔还是会想方设法完成两个习惯性的动作，捏一下阿扎尔后脖颈的腺体，贴近他的侧脸呼吸信息素被屏蔽后他的味道。

你没办法形容放在婴儿车里的泰迪熊，暴雨之后学校里的小足球场，把自己挤在中间的父母的拥抱，奔牛节前夜最狭窄的那条小巷……这些东西是什么味道。所以你也无法形容信息素之外一个人是什么味道。

不过，阿扎尔闻起来，让他愿意在这一秒永远睡过去，也愿意在明天太阳升起的时候睁开眼睛。

阿扎尔逐渐掌握了技巧和节奏，抽插时快时慢，但力度惊人，而且总能精确地找到那个点。扛过了最初的生理不适，快感清晰地从身后传来，顺着脊柱一波一波地在大脑中炸开。阿兹皮利奎塔还是感觉到疼，不清楚是最开始的刺激尚未消除还是现在的动作过于猛烈。

他的脸颊被阿扎尔捧在手里，拇指指腹与嘴唇反复摩擦。今晚补充水分的唯一机会就是年会上的两杯红酒，早已经在洗澡和做爱的过程中蒸发殆尽。手指上的汗渍蹭到干裂的缝隙，和下半身相比，这种细小尖锐的痛觉不值得一提。

阿兹皮利奎塔顺从地配合，打开牙齿将两根手指放进来操自己的嘴。

阿扎尔的手不大，在阿兹皮利奎塔第一次吻遍他的十指之前就发现了。那些短短的手指和圆圆的指甲让他看起来更像一个小孩子。那个21岁的阿兹皮利奎塔想，19岁本来就是小孩子。

此时，那些短短的手指有力地和他的舌头纠缠在一起，至于圆圆的指甲正毫不留情地戳刺着他的喉咙。异物诱发会厌反应让他本能地挤压咽喉，而看着对方因为愿望达成而勾起的嘴角他又努力避开犬齿。

如果可以，阿兹皮利奎塔觉得自己非常愿意被阿扎尔干第二次第三次和第无数次。不承认确实很爽和不承认想拿冠军一样虚伪。

随着高潮逐渐迫近，两个人的呼吸都越来越急躁，掺杂着酒精的热气扑在他的脸上，似乎还有点薄荷牙膏的辛辣。感受到轻微热度和湿度的那一片皮肤享受着最基本生理活动带来的亲密关系实感。只是偶尔无法避免眼睛暴露在热气中，拼命忽闪也阻挡不了生理性泪水。阿扎尔盯着那一粒微不足道的小水珠在眼眶边缘摇摇晃晃，卷起的睫毛也挽留不住，最终变成一道难以辨认的水痕消失在早就汗津津的额角。他伸出舌头舔了舔，像被投喂了新奇食物的小狗，都是咸的。

阿兹皮利奎塔的嘴里还塞着两根手指，喘息声听起来更像呜咽。

阿扎尔似乎在讲些什么，但多个部位的生理反应占用了绝大多数的注意力，不知道是几十秒钟后还是十几分钟后，迟缓的大脑终于输出运算结果，阿兹皮利奎塔意识到这是西班牙语，带有浓重法语腔调和不正宗巴斯克口音的西班牙语。具体在说些什么呢？大概有放松之类安抚的话，以及阴阳性错乱的各种可爱名词。

最早是托雷斯和马塔，后来有法布雷加斯，阿隆索和佩德罗，现在来了凯帕和伊瓜因，同西语帮一起出去玩的次数多了，总会有个别时刻大家母语说的太快太流利，再加上科斯塔时常创造出本国人也不懂的语境，阿兹皮利奎塔有时会忘了同声传译。每次遇到这种情况，阿扎尔都会燃起学习新语言的热情并持续三小时或三天或三个礼拜。西语入门书上的灰尘被掸掉又重新积累。至于学习过程，实在太像以师生角色扮演为卖点的色情录像前戏，而且每次都是“老师我们发生肉体关系，本节课到此结束好不好”这样千篇一律的剧情；至于学习效果，某次阿扎尔在床上说了他记住的所有单词让阿兹皮利奎塔笑到软掉大概是最客观的考试成绩。

他握住对方的手腕轻轻拉扯，让手指离开自己的口腔。

“你在说什么呢？”他凑到阿扎尔的耳边提问。

“你想听的一切甜言蜜语。”

 

虽然嘴上说的好听，但同一时间，阿扎尔打掉了他企图伸向下体抚慰自己的手。在信息素，前列腺快感和摩擦阿扎尔小肚子这件事本身的刺激下，阿兹皮利奎塔的阴茎早已经勃起。

阿扎尔重重地顶了一下，对喉咙深处直接冒出来的呻吟非常满意，“不行，这是留给我的。”

直到这个时候阿兹皮利奎塔才意识到阿扎尔已经湿透了，两腿之间不只是汗水和胡乱蹭到的润滑剂，还有更多从他身体里流出的液体。OMEGA的生物本能让他在性交时自动做好被插入的准备，而他顶着湿漉漉的屁股又插入自己。这种倒错感让本来简单的性事多了一丝猎奇的乐趣。

“我可以射在里面吗？”阿扎尔有意无意地把自己的体液蹭到阿兹皮利奎塔的大腿上，这句话和这个动作都让阿兹皮利奎塔联想到森林边缘或者草原深处那些通过撒尿标记领地范围的食肉动物，巨大，凶猛而毛茸茸。

他眨眨眼睛表示同意。

阿扎尔凑上去亲吻他的睫毛。

“你真适合怀孕，塞萨尔，身强体壮，生活健康，有还算不错的胸部。”说着用手指戳了戳，又意犹未尽地揉了几下，“可惜肚子鼓起来之后腹肌就要消失了。”

阿兹皮利奎塔有点被逗乐又有点无可奈何，他选择最简单有效的方式，直接用自己的嘴堵住另一张随便跑火车的嘴。

 

从射在阿兹皮利奎塔体内到把自己抽出再到骑在阿兹皮利奎塔身上，他们一直保持着接吻的状态，然而动作幅度过大，即使尽力避免再咬到对方，阴茎被完全包裹住的那个瞬间，阿兹皮利奎塔的牙齿还是磕破了阿扎尔的下嘴唇。

没办法，毕竟是世界上最好的屁股。

两条舌头都去舔那个伤口，反而开始了无意义的角力，血液在间隙中涌出来，流窜在口腔之间，最终随机被某个人吞咽。

阿扎尔在松开嘴，用手背抹去下巴上的口水以及混在里面的血丝，他是被插入的姿态，但绝对是掌握主动权的那个。突然夹紧，突然抽离，或者突然一坐到底的小把戏轮番上演。观察到ALPHA相应地皱眉，深呼吸或者咬住口腔内壁，他甚至毫不掩饰自己乐在其中。

阿兹皮利奎塔觉得他永远都没办法搞明白，为什么阿扎尔被放倒七八次之后，还能原地翻滚一圈爬起来，呲牙咧嘴地蹦跶两下，然后继续左冲右突地戏耍后防线；他也想不明白，为什么阿扎尔被操到说胡话之后，还能用大腿夹紧他的腰，然后问还有没有下一轮。

他知道有人专门写文章分析前一个问题，并得出了屁股这个答案——鲁迪格还专门把链接传到他们的更衣室组群。至于后一个问题，考虑到他自己身兼数职，是且是唯一的专家，研究员，被试，短时间内很难产生什么突破进展。

昨天，甚至今天上午，阿扎尔还在发情期的困扰中，像一块即将融化了的巧克力软塌塌地瘫在那里任人宰割。现在，阿兹皮利奎塔确信，不应期结束后他还能再上一轮自己。

阿兹皮利奎塔射出来的时候，阿扎尔扭过他的肩膀，把脸凑到脖子后面的腺体颇为用力地咬下去。OMEGA的唾液通过腺体进入ALPHA体内没有任何生理意义上的效果，但心理层面上阿扎尔应该玩得很开心。

这次随机产生的醉酒艾登还是很可爱的，虽然哪次都比不了脱衣舞，阿兹皮利奎塔一边低声呼痛，一边盘点自己的小心思。

 

阿兹皮利奎塔枕在阿扎尔的肚子上，随着呼吸的节奏枕头一上一下。

他记得自己在法甲的第一个夏休，也是他们共同度过的第一个真正意义上的发情期。

公寓距离海岸不远，南面的窗子可以眺望到某个小渔港。不知道是心理作用还是果真如此，阿扎尔总是说吹进来的风有当地鱼汤的味道。

很快，马赛美食被抛到脑后，巧克力和水果糖把房间填满。

由于缺乏经验又年轻气盛，那轮发情期虽然是正常状况，但疲劳程度应该仅次于眼下这次。随着最后一个吻与窗外的汽笛声同时结束，他们天昏地暗地睡了完整的一天。

如果不是有人把被子踢到地上，他们大概还能继续睡下去。搞不清是谁先睁开眼，谁先去洗澡，谁随手打开电视机。但他印象深刻阿扎尔指着赛事回放里撩起球衣庆祝的画面，洋洋得意地炫耀“看看我这线条明朗的腹肌。”

说完这句话之后，他不间断地吃掉了十个甜甜圈。

十个。

阿兹皮利奎塔这辈子都没办法忘掉那个空荡荡的点心盒子，包装颜色和商标字体花哨而可爱，里面有一点油迹和少许碎屑。当年的阿扎尔露出混杂着歉意和炫耀的表情，抬起头注视他三秒又垂下眼睛，“不好意思啦塞萨尔，你想吃什么，我去做饭。”

现在的阿扎尔是不会也没办法再炫耀他的腹肌了，虽然一口气吃十个甜甜圈的能力依旧保留甚至很可能有所提升——塞萨尔没有试验过，也不打算进行这种危险实验。他也很少会露出那种青涩的小表情了，反而是用下巴看着你“既然你不吃垃圾食品，那只好有劳我自己。”

不过这个小肚子没什么不好。在这些年六百多次的被犯规中，哪怕有一次起到了缓冲作用，都物超所值。

如果考虑手感，弹性，柔软度，以及做爱时捏一下收获的反应这些场外因素，这或许是全英超最好的小肚子，不，这肯定是全世界最好的。

 

有人不安分地伸出手开始揪他的头发，令人想起赛前工作人员挥舞着小叉子检查草皮。反正我是西班牙人只是在英格兰踢球而已，阿兹皮利奎塔在心里默默宽慰自己。

“塞萨尔，我再真诚地邀请你一次，去找我的理发师剪头发。”

阿兹皮利奎塔脑海中浮现了十款博格巴经典造型，摇了摇头，或者说蹭了蹭阿扎尔的肚皮，“不了。”

“那我来怎么样？虽然有几年不动手了，曾经我爸，索尔根，基利安，伊森，咱们的狗，剪了都说好。你还一次都没有体验过，太可惜了，要不要补上。”

特里确实专门问过他你家的狗都送去哪里做宠物护理。

“美国行回来？”

“可以。”

阿扎尔心满意足地放过了他的头发，转去研究他鼻梁的角度，“我猜莱斯特不用我首发。”

阿兹皮利奎塔叹了口气，“我猜莱斯特我还是要首发，不仅要首发，还要踢中卫。”

阿扎尔忍不住笑出声，阿兹皮利奎塔的枕头跟着抖动，“你是不是即将踢满全部三十八场？”

“是。”不过很难说是三十八轮联赛更辛苦，还是这两天两夜更辛苦。他的屁股还火辣辣的疼，刚刚洗澡的时候呲牙咧嘴的样子被阿扎尔嘲笑了很久，虽然立刻又亲亲抱抱像哄小孩子一样道歉安慰。

“你要是打算贿赂教练，我可以赞助最后两盒雪茄，不过你已经长大了，不用我陪着去敲门。”

“这个伤缺状况根本没办法轮换，好在最后一轮压力也不大，不知道吕迪格恢复的怎么样了，还有坎特和奥多伊也要问一下。”阿兹皮利奎塔换了个姿势，“但是，在我去关心队友之前，先和你谈谈上个月还是一盒，今天就变成两盒的雪茄。”

阿扎尔朝他挤挤眼睛，就像面对摄像机镜头，刁钻的记者和狂热的球迷，真诚又自负，然后抓起他的左手，亲了亲戒指。

阿兹皮利奎塔突然想到，万一这种筋疲力尽，殚精竭虑，类似于四线作战，圣诞赛程，替补缺阵，场场首发，队友红牌下场十打十一的意外发情期再次出现，一定要避免和阿扎尔醉酒同时发生。

这个愿望在他们退役之后第二个小孩降生之前落空了。  
END

**Author's Note:**

> 凯帕是文中唯一一个用名而不是姓代称的，但阿里萨巴拉加会让我感到迷茫2333
> 
> 阿紫是teacher’s pet包括渣球在内你车好多人都说过  
> 536次颠球这个数据是真的  
> 年会后当然真的拍了衣衫不整祝贺图，你车很多人真的戴了同款领带  
> 全英超最好 & 全世界最好这个句式是1415赛季两个人说过  
> 阿扎尔成功的秘密在于他的屁股这篇文章（the Telegraph）是真的  
> 渣球说吃甜甜圈应该十几二十个没问题  
> 除了给自己，他至少给老爸剪过头发  
> 抽雪茄还是和你车队医一起233
> 
> 承诺是12,000左右，word统计是大概11,600，并不知道AO3的字数统计发生了什么


End file.
